Confusing Reality Oneshots
by Yggdrasil299
Summary: These are Oneshots for every 10th chapter in Confusing Reality. The first was an early Christmas gift. Will Readers actually give me ideas for the second?
1. Christmas Horror

**As an late celebration for chapter 10 I decided to do Oneshots. If you have any idea please leave a review and I'll see what I can do about it. Have fun~**

* * *

_Christmas_

* * *

"Shiro! Roger!" A ten year old Luffy shouted as he raced into their room. "Wake up! Wake up!" Luffy was now jumping up and down on the beds. He was actually switching randomly about who he jumped on.

Shiro opened one eye lazily watching the bundle of hyperactivity using him as a trampoline. He suddenly shot one arm out and caught Luffy pulling him under his comforter he cuddled with Luffy. Luffy pouted first because they didn't wake up then he let out a small yawn and settled down, falling asleep.

* * *

_~A bit later~_

"Oi, Lu-chan! Wakie up!" Roger was trying to shake Luffy awake, with no success. "D...d...dan...go...yum..." was all he got from Luffy. Shiro came in dressed up as he was showering. "Still not awake?" he teased. "Shiro! Don't be mean and help me!" Roger pouted. "Sure, what kind of help would you want?" Shiro asked obliviously.

"The kind that wakes Lu-chan right away." replied Roger. Shiro rose an eyebrow. "And you saying that you are gonna eat all his food if he doesn't wake up soon, didn't do anything?" he asked curiously. "Yes, he didn't even twitch. Anyway! You are going to deal with him, I'm going to eat." Roger yelled giving up.

Shiro stared after him as he left the room. "You know, you really shouldn't frustrate Roger that much Luffy." Shiro stated watching the shaking bundle. "But it was fun!" Luffy replied still laughing about making a fool out of Roger. "Brat. We have Christmas, so what did you get so excited for?" Shiro replied shaking his head fondly. "Grandpa isn't coming!" Luffy replied happily. "Yay! Now we can celebrate together!" Shiro childishly responded.

* * *

_~Downstairs~_

Roger got a shiver down his back. *Why do I feel like I'm doomed?* He tried to shrug it off but then his eyes suddenly fell onto a calendar and he noticed the date. The 24th December. +Don don donnnn+

It's the worst day of the year, I mean common why did Shiro misunderstood that traditional day. Instead of presents given to each other, Shiro was using whatever excuse to train anyone in his vicinity to dodge expertly if you didn't want to be skewered.

Roger got another chill down his back. Luffy wasn't going to celebrate with his grandpa but with them! Why else was the kid in their room. So Roger being in a right panic did the only logical thing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo..." he screamed.

Roger panted for a moment. "Wow mate you got a pair of lungs there." Some random bar visiter commented. "Thanks but I'm not finished." Roger replied, before taking a deep gulp of air then he was screaming again.

* * *

**Like it? It popped into my head as I was decorating me and my families Christmas tree~ **

**Please leave me with ideas *puppy dog eyes***

**With cheerful greetings**

**Ygg**


	2. Never Anger Shiro

**The second Oneshot is heeeereeeee~ The 20th chapter has already passed as my Readers should know. The rating changed because of Shiros mouth in this chapter.**

**Read & Enjoy**

* * *

_Never Anger Shiro!_

* * *

Luffy was in the company of a few children his own age. They all wanted to play soccer so Luffy agreed enthusiastically. They all had a lot of fun playing around when suddenly one of the boys fell over.

"He! He pushed me!" The boy shouted accusingly at Luffy, who stood about two meters to the side. Of course the other kids failed to reason logically because none of them really knew Luffy. So they started being generally mean to him.

Now a week or so later Luffy was passing the group of kids who were so mean to him. He was suddenly hit by a stone leaving a shallow scratch on his forehead. "Get away from us! You monster! Our parents told us all about your grandfathers freakish strength! You are nothing but a freak!"

They jeered at him, throwing stones all the while. Luffy ignored them and ran to the inn where Shiro and Roger were staying. Tears swelling up but Luffy swallowed them. He was now in front of the inn and made sure he didn't look like he was about to cry.

* * *

_~In the inn~_

Shiro and Roger turned around as Luffy entered. Shiro raising an eyebrow at the scratch on Luffy's forehead. "Hey there, bud!" Roger said jolly. "What that you got there?" Roger asked blatantly. Shiro was stopping himself from doing a faceplant. "It's nothing..." Luffy muttered looking down. Shiro and Roger shared a look.

Roger than grabbed Luffy and sat him on his lap. "Now let us that." Roger said, keeping a struggling Luffy still as best as he could. "That's a shallow scratch you got there..." Shiro contemplated. "Mind telling us how you got it?" Roger asked the completely still form of Luffy.

"Like I said it's nothing..." Luffy muttered into Rogers coat. "That's not nothing! Buddy, you were hurt and we want to know what happened. Aren't we your friends?" Roger asked sadly. "Monsters like me, don't deserve friends.." Luffy answered despondently.

Shiro stiffened before an emotion crossed his orange eyes that let them flare like hells own fire. Roger just kept holding Luffy. "Why would you think you are a monster?" he asked gently. He remembered when he helped Shiro with the same problem and could already guess whats going on.

"But the others all said I'm a Monster and a Freak..."Luffy muttered. "That's a lot of bullshit! You are our little Captain-chan, not a monster." Shiro said clearly already having decided. "And we don't like it when our Captain-san is sulking!" Roger added brightly before both dove to Luffy to tickle him.

After a while Luffy fell asleep. "I would like to see those kids~" Shiro said to Roger, his eyes still flaming. "but I will do it when Luffy is with me." Shiro ended his sentence with a creepy/cruel grin. Roger only nodded meekly. Shiro in opposition to Luffy took the word monster as meaning...

* * *

_~The next morning~_

"Is it really necessary to accompany me?" Luffy asked Shiro who was walking with him. They came to the spot where the kids were playing and sure enough a stone came flying. Only this time he was stopped by Shiro. Luffy flinched a little, only enough for Shiro to see.

"Hey monster! What do you think you are doing here!?" The kids jeered having mostly ignored Shiro. That was when another kid tried to throw a stone but it was snatched by Shiro too, only this time around he sent it back with more force than necessary.

"Shiro?" Luffy asked at the vengeful Shiro. Shiro in return only patted Luffy's head. "You brats have no ideas about real monsters do you?" Shiro asked in a quite voice the assembled group of children. "The boy besides you is one! You should get away before he hurts you!" The children persisted. Shiro snorted in annoyance.

"I'll show you monster, you little freaky pests!" All the children stepped back at hearing the hissing in the words. "W-w-what do you mean?" One brave soul uttered. Shiro's gaze landed on two large boulders roughly the same size. "How about it...Luffy try to bunch one of the boulders." Shiro ordered calmly.

Luffy had no clue what Shiro was trying to do but obeyed anyway. The bolder only had a little scratch on it. "So that just proves that he is a monster." A girl said snootily. Shiro ignored her and went to the unharmed and unmarked bolder. He only tipped against it and a few seconds past.

The kids were about to laugh but then the bolder showed several spiderweb like cracks before the whole stone turned into fine dust. "You see, I'm a monster and the kid has nothing on me. But! He is my friend and I in opposition to him could harm you so much that your own mothers will be ashamed to have given birth to you." Shiro stated still calm.

Luffy gazed in amazement at Shiro. The other children were terrified. "That just proves that you both are monsters and should be executed by the marines!" The children shouted. "Oh? If we already are by the marines want to know the name of a famous general?" Shiro cocked his head innocently to the side.

The children nodded in excitement. "Monkey D Garp. The grandpa of Luffy...so basically you committed treason against the marine..." Shiro said airily as the excited faces turned ashen.

"No..." The children bit out. "Maybe we should rearrange you faces, trap some of you to a balloon and fly above the ocean getting the birds to pick at the balloon and making you fall into the gaping black hole that is known as the Seaking's mouth. Or maybe we should just throw you into the jungle, see how you like it~ Isn't it exciting?" Shiro gushed sadistically.

The children immediately scampered home. "If you harm my friend one more time, that all will seem like childplay!" Shiro shouted cheerfully after them. "Well then let's go." Shiro said smiling down at Luffy as if he didn't just traumatized about ten kids.

* * *

_~The following morning~_

"Shut the hell up!" Shiro grumbled at the townsfolk. "Your **ingrates** of ungrateful, hateful, idiotic, bratty excuses of **dunces** you call **children** shouldn't lie. You can't seem to see the snowman in summer,** do you?** Because where I stand I don't **need to apologize** for scaring the **living shit** that **you** filled you children with **out of them**! In fact you should **all** be **kneeling** and **thanking** me for bringing the little **dipshits** down to **earth**. It's freaking me out that you lot seem to be such murderous **doting** parents who **couldn't** care less about **another's **child as long as your little kid looks like the angel it's **pretending to be**. **You lot** are a disgusting, dreadful, disturbed, mean, distasteful crowd of** village idiots**!" Shiro finished in one breath.

Most looked at him in amazement. Shiro then grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. "Look we can either do it the hard or the easy way. I suggest for your **continued sanity**, **limps** and **healthiness** that you do as I suggested. That is to **shut the hell up**, **teach** your bratty kids a **lesson** and **spank yourself** with a wooden spoon so hard until it sinks into you **spiteful little biased brain** that I have no hesitation **at all **to **forcefully** shut you the hell up!" With that all but one brave soul scrambled and plainly ran away. "I'm not scared of that little sword of yours, you...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He was efficiently shut up having been castrated by a heating sword and having been hit with full strength from Shiro he was send flying.

* * *

After that day. Everyone was all in agreement. Even Shanks and his crew after they heard what they have missed. That you **NEVER EVER PISS OFF SHIRO!**

* * *

**And that was the Oneshot for Chapter 20~ You learn everyday, don't you? So you all know not to piss off Shiro~~**

**So any ideas coming up for the next Oneshot? I'm open to it if you left a Review as I can't no matter what you all seem to think read minds wether through a Computer nor when I meet someone in Person. I like everyone Need a few words to understand you~ **

**Sorry about the rant and I hope you enjoy the week leading up to Christmas~**

**Ygg**


End file.
